


Black With Two Sugars

by AnonymousG



Series: Old Box Series [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: Who knew a hint of bitterness and a hint of sweetness can blend together like a fitting puzzle, like black with two sugars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

_Black coffee powder_

  
Dark and bitter. Same like the girl standing at the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter watching over a tan girl. A pale beauty with streaks of neon green and blue highlights on her dark and slightly wavy black hair. Black clothes, a complete contrast on her skin clings onto her body showing off all the right curves. Until now, she still maintains some of her scary personality and love for scissors since high school. But who could blame her for her dark attitude, her mother who always cared for her died when she was still young and her judgmental father doesn’t seem to be bothered about her. Never one who is afraid to speak her mind and voice her opinions, she is sometimes envied by her friends for having such a nonchalant attitude. Jade West.

  
_Hot water._

  
Tori Vega. Jade smiled at the half-latina with bright and cheery personality who is currently snoring cutely on the couch of their shared apartment. As cliché and ironic as it may sound, that opposites attract, it is true in their case. Who would have ever thought that the big mean Jade would like too-kind-for-her-own-good Tori. The Goth always knew she had yearnings for girls before but she just ignored it thinking that it was the work of her raging hormones then. She has to admit that Tori were in many ways more talented and undoubtedly hotter than her sister Trina Vega and till now she still can’t see any resemblance between the two. But even she herself was surprised when she started feeling butterflies for the tan beauty. Liking someone that you had treated badly. Awkward.

  
_Stir._

  
It had started developing slowly then, since the play date thanks to Sikowitz’s “box” that had them paired up. Maybe, just maybe she had a little attraction towards Tori when they first met, though it must have flushed down into the toilet down the deepest rabbit hole when the tan girl rubbed her then boyfriend. The feelings rose up to the surface when she and Beck broke up and Tori had tried her best to comfort her although Jade has always been mean to the former. Frankly, she doesn’t even feel that sad when Beck broke up with her. They had known that things were rocky and they had only stayed together out of convenience. So the complete opposites started spending more time together, hanging out after school and just chilling together. Before she knew it, Jade has fallen head over heels for Tori Vega. That doesn’t mean Jade had turned over a new leaf though, she just treats Tori a little better but she is still as sarcastic and she teases the half-latina whenever she had the chance. Jade is still Jade.  
One time while they were lying on the bed together looking at some fashion magazines, Jade turned to look at Tori and asked her a question.

  
“If I happen to like a girl, what would you do?”

  
“Jade, you know I don’t mind whoever you like and I will still be your friend…or whatever.” Jade smirked and thought or whatever.

“Or girlfriend?”

Jade asked expectantly, though she felt as if Tori had feelings for her too. Seriously, Tori is practically nice to anyone and it could just be that. Tori looked confused for a minute and when it finally sank in, she had the biggest grin on her face, even bigger than that of a Cheshire cat.

“Hmmm… maybe.”

The tan beauty replied teasingly, stuck her tongue out and sprinted out of the room.

“You’re not getting me that easily, Jade.”

“Oh ho, don’t worry I will get you.”

After chasing around for awhile, jumping across couches and out to the backyard, the pale beauty caught hold of Tori’s arms and pulled her toward herself.

“Gotcha…If I don’t like you I will really cut you up with my most rusty scissors for making me run around.”

“Lucky me.” Tori replied teasingly.

  
“Sure Jade, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

  
They both smiled and met each other halfway. All the puzzles fit together, spark flies, fireworks goes off and at that moment everything just felt…right.

  
_Two sugar cubes._

  
After dating for two years, the dark-haired girl finally popped the question. She got reservations on a small, cozy restaurant that they both frequent and she got the best seats, overlooking the beach. They were having dinner like usual, dressing up casually and chatting because she’s still Jade after all. Like the first time, she asked Tori a question.

  
“If I happen to want to marry the girl of my dreams whom I really love and bend on one knee to propose, what would you do?”

  
Unbeknownst to the brown-eyed girl, Jade’s insides are practically churning and her palms sweaty from the nervousness and she doesn’t even sweat.

  
“Maybe I will say yes or maybe no.”

  
“Really? You want me to chase you around this restaurant?”

  
“Will you?”

  
“Try me.”

  
Hearing that, Tori giggled and sprinted off to the beach, her shoes landing somewhere on the soft sand. Jade smirked to herself and got up to catch her prey. Like always, the predator won.

  
“I am serious, Tori.”

  
“Show me.”

  
“The things I do for you.”

  
Jade bent on one knee in front of Tori and held out a small black box revealing the ring she bought for her lover. “Tori Vega, you are the most annoying person I have ever met and yet I still fell in love with you. Waking up beside you is a blessing for me every single day and I want it to remain that way for as long as forever goes. There was no one before you and although I can’t see the future I promise you that there will be no one after you. So to my beautiful and talented girlfriend, will you marry me and be my wife?”  
Tori tackled Jade onto the soft sand hugging her tightly. Tears of joy escaped freely at Jade’s touching and heartwarming speech. She whispered to Jade’s ears only for the latter.

  
“Of course, a million times yes.”

  
That night, the moon shone down brightly on the two lovers who will spend their lives together. A small wedding was held only for their close friends and family members at a chapel, not missing out Sikowitz and Lane. Surprisingly, Jade’s father were alright with it and though he didn’t attend the wedding, he paid for their honeymoon in Europe. They had Cat and Trina as their wedding planner and they must say those two did some great job there. Andre wrote a song for them and Beck and Robbie plus Rex sat on the front row cheering and clapping for the two beautiful bride. On that eventful day, both girls wore white dresses and the place was beautifully decorated with flowers. It went well and they couldn’t have been happier about it. A few happy tears were shed especially Tori’s parents.

_Done._

  
Jade was woken up from her reverie with a pair of arms around her waist hugging her from behind. She smiled and took a sip of her black coffee knowing who it is without turning around.

  
“Hey baby, why didn’t you wake me up?”

  
“Just don’t want to disturb you sleeping, how did the recording sessions went?”

  
Tori yawned and nuzzled on the crook of Jade’s pale neck.

  
“Tiring, but it went well.”

  
The green-eyed girl took another sip of her coffee and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s temple.

  
“Go get some rest while I work on my scripts. I will order a take out later and wake you up.”

  
“I am not tired and I want to spend time with you”

  
Another yawn and Jade chuckled.

  
“Fine. Let’s go up”

  
Tori sat on the black office chair and followed by Jade sitting on the chair in front of her. The tan beauty wrapped her legs and arms around her wife’s waist and rests her head on the latter’s back.

  
“Big baby.”

  
Tori nodded and promptly fell asleep. Jade smiled and continued to write her script, her mug of coffee beside her, inspiration and ideas overflowing in her head. She smiled as she typed out the remaining lines of her script.

  
_Life seems to turn around a corner and got better for both of them. Who knew a hint of bitterness and a hint of sweetness can blend together like a fitting puzzle, like black with two sugars._

**Author's Note:**

> A little more to the comment button


End file.
